Leão vs Serpente  Uma saga de amor e ódio
by Arween Granger
Summary: Quando 2 "inimigos" se descobrem apaixonados, como lidar com esse sentimento. Severus e Sirius estão em hogwarts ainda e estão namorando. Slash/m-preg/Leve AU/Spoiler... Desde a era Marotos até pós Relíquias da morte.


Capítulo Um: De Amassos e Briguinhas.

Hogwarts - 22/10/1975(quarta)

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Severus e Sirius haviam começado a namorar. Sirius estava na biblioteca terminando uma redação sobre a Revolução Bruxa que o Professor Binns havia passado _(pois__é,__ele__já__dava__aula__naquela__época,__só__que__ainda__estava__vivo)_, quando se sentiu observado. Levantou os olhos e deu de cara com Remus, que o olhava de um jeito interrogativo.

- Quem diria, o grande Sirius Black estudando.

- Fala logo o que você quer, _Aluado_, tenho que terminar essa redação._(ô__educação)_

- Só não morde, o lobisomem desvairado aqui sou eu.- ele falou as últimas palavras num tom que só os dois pudessem ouvir.

- Desculpa. A minha paciência não anda das melhores ultimamente... mas fala o que você quer perguntar de tão importante pra tá me olhando desse jeito acusador.

Remus sentou-se ao seu lado com uma cara que dizia que aí vinha sermão.

- O que tá acontecendo com você nos últimos tempos, _Almofadinhas_?

- Que eu saiba, nada demais - Sirius falou desviando o olhar.

- Se não é nada demais, porque não olha nos meus olhos enquanto fala? - Sirius só abaixou a cabeça perante o comentário acusador - Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada! Me fala o que te aflige, meu amigo, há um mês eu venho notando mudanças no seu comportamento. Primeiro você vivia triste e distraído por aí, nem comer direito você comia. Daí, de repente, há uma semana atrás você parecia que ia explodir de tanta felicidade e, se não bastasse, desde ontem você anda tão azedo que faz inveja a qualquer limão!

Sirius ouviu a tudo em silêncio. Será que estava tão na vista assim? Há um mês atrás ele andava triste porque achava que Severus não o amava, há uma semana estava mais do que feliz por eles terem começado a namorar, e desde ontem ele andava azedo por causa de uma briga boba que ele tinha tido com _Sevy_, tão boba que ele nem lembrava o motivo! Provavelmente ciúmes _(ô__sonserino__bem__ciumento)__._ Será que valia a pena abrir-se com Remus e arriscar perder sua amizade? Se bem que achava que o outro o entenderia, a amizade deles estava acima de qualquer preconceito. Só não podia dizer o mesmo de James, aquele lá odiava Severus com todas as forças.

- ...ius, Sirius- Remus o chamava sacudindo a mão freneticamente na frente de seu rosto.

- Hein?- Sirius acordou de seus devaneios - Você falou alguma coisa, _Aluado_?

Remus revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Eu quero saber se você vai me contar o que está acontecendo com você!

- Tudo bem, você venceu, _Aluado_. Eu te conto, mas não aqui. Me encontra naquela sala de aula vazia no sexto andar daqui a meia hora.

Sirius saiu em direção a sala de aula onde, provavelmente, Remus já o esperava impaciente. Mas nem isso o fez caminhar mais rápido; ele subia as escadas devagar, pensando em como ia começar o assunto com Remus. Depois de mais ou menos vinte minutos chegou no local combinado. E, como imaginava, Remus o esperava batendo o pé.

- Sempre pontual, _Almofadinhas_. - Remus falou com um quê de ironia na voz.

- Só uns vinte minutos, dá um desconto! É difícil para mim estar aqui prestes a te contar tudo!

- Pelo visto, é sério... - Remus já estava ficando preocupado.

- Dependendo do modo como você encarar a situação, o que eu lhe contar pode acabar com a nossa amizade de quase cinco anos.

Remus suspirou, já pensando na bomba que estava prestes a estourar nas suas mãos.

- Fala. Sou todo ouvidos.

- Primeiro você vai ter que me prometer que o que eu falar não vai sair dessa sala!

- Nem _Pontas..._?

- Muito menos James! Ele jamais entenderia...

- Tudo bem, então eu prometo que o assunto morre aqui.- Remus assentiu e Sirius continuou.

- Vou ser bem direto.

- Se assim prefere... - Sirius fez sinal afirmando.

- Eu e Severus estamos namorando.

Remus, que até então estava de pé, caiu sentado na poltrona atrás de si.

- O quê? Há quanto tempo?

- Uma semana.

- Como? Porquê?

- Calma, eu vou explicar tudo... mas uma coisa de cada vez. Agora é melhor se acalmar, senão você vai acabar tendo um treco. – Remus respirou bem fundo e relaxou os ombros.

- Tudo bem, pode falar. Eu já estou um _pouco_ mais calmo.

Sirius sentou na poltrona em frente a Remus e começou a falar.

- Acho que começou no final do ano passado... lembra quando James resolveu fazer aquela brincadeira idiota com Severus?_(1)_

- Idiota, mas você participou.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso, eu sei que participei daquela coisa estúpida! Só que eu não achei tão engraçado como eu costumava achar. Sei lá, na época eu pensei que fosse pena, mas o que eu senti na hora foi uma angústia de tirar ele lá de cima e fazer todos aqueles idiotas pararem de rir dele...

- Mas até que foi engraçado... Desculpa, Sirius, continua.- Remus desculpou-se ao ver a cara que Sirius o estava olhando.

- Nas férias eu comecei a refletir sobre tudo que eu estava sentindo, e cheguei a me culpar por achar que estava apaixonado por ele. E então as aulas começaram e eu vi meus medos se confirmarem... eu realmente estava apaixonado por Severus Snape. Por isso há um mês que eu andava triste, pelos cantos, sem comer direito, por não saber que ele também gostava de mim. Há uma semana eu fui parar na sala do diretor por estar distraído na aula de Poções. E lá ele me disse que sabia o porquê de eu andar tão distraído ultimamente, e disse que Severus também gostava de mim. Nesse momento eu fiquei tão feliz que pensei que poderia sair voando! – Sirius abriu um sorriso capaz de iluminar uma masmorra inteira - Na mesma hora eu saí correndo da sala do diretor pra ir procurar por ele. Tentei no salão principal, mas ele não estava... foi quando vocês me chamaram para jantar. Mas você acha que eu ia ter cabeça para comer aquela hora? O que eu queria era encontrar Snape e falar tudo que eu tinha entalado na garganta desde que eu descobri que gostava dele! Eu fui encontrar ele sentado embaixo daquela árvore que fica em frente ao lago... no começo foi difícil, porque foi só eu chegar perto e ele já veio com quatro pedras na mão. Mas aos poucos eu fui ganhando a confiança dele e pude falar tudo o que me afligia... e descobri que era correspondido! Foi o melhor dia da minha vida... Naquela tarde nós trocamos nosso primeiro beijo, e então começamos a namorar. Acho que é só isso... E então o que me diz? - Sirius estava meio receoso com a reação de Remus, que até agora não tinha esboçado reação nenhuma.

- O que posso dizer? Não vou mentir dizendo que não estou surpreso, pois estou. Quem iria dizer que Sirius Black um dia se apaixonaria por Severus Snape, mais conhecido como _Ranhoso_?

- A gente não manda no coração, Remus, e se der para não chamar ele de Ranhoso pelo menos na minha frente eu agradeço.

- Desculpe, mas é o hábito. Eu vou ter que me acostumar a não xingar ele na sua frente... mas e se James o destratar, o que você vai fazer?

- Daí eu vou ter que me segurar pra não falar nada, pelo menos por enquanto.

- E como é namorar um antigo inimigo?

- Bom, como recém faz uma semana, a gente ainda tá aprendendo a conviver com as diferenças. Mas ele é maravilhoso, é super carinhoso comigo e a gente nunca briga... a não ser pela briga idiota de ontem, que eu nem lembro o motivo.- Remus franziu a sobrancelha para o último comentário de Sirius.

- Você brigou com ele e _nem__lembra_ o motivo?

- Provavelmente foi ciúme... você nem imagina o quanto ele é ciumento! Mais tarde eu converso com ele e fica tudo bem... pelo menos até a hora que eu falar para ele que eu te contei tudo. Daí sim ele vai querer o meu pescoço...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu contei tudo pra você sem falar com ele antes.

- Confesso que eu não gostaria de estar no seu lugar nesse momento... deve ser horrível ter que enfrentar um sonserino raivoso...

- Eu sei como acalmá-lo rapidinho.

Remus ficou vermelho, mas mesmo assim perguntou:

- Vocês já... ahn... cê sabe...

- Ahn? Ah, não, quando eu falei em acalmá-lo eu estava falando de beijos... nós só estamos namorando há uma semana! Eu mal me acostumei a beijar outro homem e você já quer que tenhamos algo mais íntimo? Não que eu não tenha vontade...- Sirius sorriu marotamente - mas é que é tudo muito novo, tanto pra mim quanto pra ele.

- Deve ser, vocês sempre brigaram e agora do nada estão namorando.

- É, às vezes é um pouco estranho... mas no fim tudo compensa. Agora se me dá licença, eu tenho outro encontro, e pra esse eu não posso me atrasar.

- É melhor você ir senão amanhã teremos a grande notícia no Profeta Diário: _Sonserino__ciumento__mata__namorado__porque__ele__se__atrasou__um__segundo_.

- Muito engraçado, _Aluado_...

- Desculpe, não resisti. Vamos?

_-_Vamos.

Sirius e Remus saíram em direção às escadarias, Remus seguindo para a sala comunal da Grifinória e Sirius subindo para a torre norte, onde ele havia combinado de encontrar Severus.

Acabou chegando dois minutos atrasados, e como o esperado ele foi recebido com interrogatórios ao invés de beijos e abraços como gostaria.

- Posso saber onde você estava?- perguntou Severus bufando.

- Boa noite pra você também, _amor_.

- Não me venha com ironias, Black, eu quero saber o porquê de seu atraso!

- Atraso? Você fala como se estivesse esperando há uma hora! Mas foram dois míseros minutos! Que droga, Severus, eu espero o dia inteiro pra te ver e você dá um _piti_ por causa de dois minutos de atraso! - Sirius se largou cansado numa poltrona. Se já não bastasse à conversa difícil que tivera com Remus, agora tinha que aturar o ataque de ciúmes de Severus!

Severus caminhou até ele sentando-se no seu colo e retirando uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair nos olhos de seu namorado.

- Me desculpa, Sirius, eu ando muito nervoso ultimamente...

- Tudo bem – Sirius disse dando um beijo leve em Severus - eu é que não devia ter estourado com você... é que aconteceram umas coisas hoje que estão me deixando louco...

- O que houve? - Severus estava ficando preocupado.

- Promete não ficar nervoso?

- Eu _já__estou_ nervoso, Sirius, fala logo!

- Mmmfuuhmsjisnnmmm...

- Ahn?

- Mmufjdh Remus mweohf ente...

- Eu não entendi, Sirius, fala mais alto!

- Eu contei ao Remus sobre a gente.

- O QUÊ? – Severus levantou do colo de Sirius pronto para esganá-lo - Como você pôde, Sirius! Nós prometemos fazer isso juntos quando chegasse a hora!

- Eu sei, _Sevy_, mas é que não deu para esperar, ele já estava desconfiando... nós estávamos na biblioteca e ele veio pra cima de mim com um monte de perguntas, eu não tive outra escolha senão contar! Fica calmo, _amor,_ eu vou te contar como foi. – Sirius puxou Severus para o seu colo e contou como tudo havia acontecido.

- E ele reagiu tão bem assim? – perguntou Severus.

- Remus é compreensivo... já não posso falar a mesma coisa de James, nem sei como ele reagiria...

- É bom mais ninguém ficar sabendo, pelo menos por enquanto. Nós prometemos ao Dumbledore... Você tem certeza de que Lupin não vai contar a ninguém?

- Tenho, ele me prometeu e eu confio nele.

- Se você diz... Agora vamos parar de falar no Lupin e aproveitar o único tempo que temos juntos.- Severus puxou Sirius para um beijo.

Os dois começaram com um beijo calmo, mas a falta que sentiam um do outro foi tomando conta da situação. Depois de um tempo os dois estavam ofegantes, mas nem isso fez o beijo parar. O calor já estava se tornando insuportável e Sirius parou o beijo só o tempo suficiente de tirar sua camisa e fazer o mesmo com a de Severus. Sirius continuou o beijo, agora acompanhado de caricias pelo peito de Severus enquanto o mesmo acariciava suas costas. O clima entre eles ia esquentando, e quando Sirius pousou a mão sobre o botão da calça de Severus pronto para abri-la, Snape parou o beijo, ofegante.

- Não, Sirius, pára.

- O que foi, Sevy, eu pensei que estivesse gostando...- Sirius perguntou frustrado por Snape tê-lo parado logo agora.

- Eu tava, ou melhor, tô, só que eu não quero, pelo menos não agora e nem em cima de uma poltrona na torre norte. Me desculpa eu não devia ter deixado a situação chegar tão longe... Você vai ficar chateado comigo?

- Eu nunca seria capaz de fazer isso, até porque eu também tive culpa... acho que me deixei levar pelo "calor" da situação. É melhor nos vestirmos e sair, porque daqui a pouco vão dar por nossa falta.

Sirius e Severus vestiram suas camisas e se dirigiram à porta, mas antes de saírem se despediram com um beijo. Ao atravessarem a porta foi cada um para um lado. Sirius em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória no sétimo andar, e Severus à sala comunal da Sonserina, nas masmorras. Naquela noite nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir, pensando no que quase fizeram e que cada vez estava mais difícil de se controlar.

23/10(quinta)

Pela manhã, Severus levantou depois de uma longa noite sem dormir, se revirando de um lado ao outro da cama, pensando na noite anterior. Depois de cansar de pensar no assunto, resolveu descer para o café da manhã. Ainda não sabia como olharia Sirius nos olhos.

Chegando no salão principal, ele pensou em sentar de costas para a mesa da Grifinória, mas não havia mais lugares vagos a não ser nos bancos que ficavam de frente para a mesa da casa dos Leões. Quando Snape levantou a cabeça, seu olhar cruzou com o de Sirius, que piscou e sorriu para ele. Na hora Severus ficou vermelho e abaixou a cabeça.

- O que houve com ele? - Perguntou Remus a Sirius.

- Não sei, ele está evitando meu olhar...

- A noite foi tão boa assim? – ironizou Remus.

- Não seja estúpido, _Aluado,_eu já falei que não rola nada mais que beijos entre Sevy e eu...

- Só se for por ele... porque se dependesse de você, e se eu te conheço bem, você pularia agora na mesa da Sonserina e transaria com ele ali mesmo no banco.

- Não gostei do comentário – Sirius fuzilou Remus com o olhar.

- Pode até não ter gostado, mas que é verdade, é... Agora vamos, porque estamos atrasados para a aula de Poções com a Sonserina, que por sinal é a casa do seu namorado, e se você não se lembra o professor falou que daria trabalho em dupla hoje.

- Só espero que o Professor não me coloque em dupla com Sevy.

- Ué... Eu achava que você iria querer o contrário.

- Não depois do que acabou de acontecer...

- O que aconteceu ontem pra ele tá te tratando assim?

- Depois eu conto, vamos para a aula que já estamos atrasados.

Chegando na aula de Poções, Sirius notou que Severus evitava seu olhar e achou melhor esperar o momento certo para conversar com ele.

Os alunos esperaram em pé o professor escolher as duplas para depois sentarem, e como Sirius temia o professor o colocou para fazer o trabalho com Severus. Os dois se dirigiram a última classe do canto, de onde ninguém poderia ouvir o que os dois falavam.

- Sevy, o que houve? – Sirius sussurrou.

- Nada. – Snape respondeu, seco.

- Você não me engana, Severus Snape, então pode ir falando logo o que aconteceu.

- Sirius, a aula...

- Dane-se a aula, Severus, esse assunto é mais importante que qualquer aula! – a voz saía rouca pela raiva e pelo esforço de não levantar o volume.

- Tudo bem... – Severus suspirou, resignado.

- Eu quero saber o que eu fiz para você estar me tratando friamente hoje! Se foi por causa de ontem, eu peço desculpas...

- Você não tem culpa de nada, a culpa na realidade foi minha... Eu pensei que você estaria chateado comigo depois de ontem...

- Porque eu estaria? – Sirius interrogou, confuso.

- Porque eu agi que nem um idiota ontem... deixei as coisas irem muito longe e depois simplesmente pedi para você parar. – Severus falou de cabeça baixa.

- Acho então que nenhum de nós tem culpa, isso é normal acontecer. Acabamos nos empolgando... Mas, tudo ao seu tempo. Só estamos namorando há uma semana e nenhum de nós está preparado para algo mais íntimo. _(nem__a__autora__está__preparada__para__escrever__um__lemon__ainda__'__)._

Severus olhou para Sirius sorrindo e sussurrou para eles se encontrarem depois do almoço, antes das aulas da tarde, na sala de aula vazia que ficava perto da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a primeira aula depois do almoço.

Sirius e Remus saíram ao término da aula e se dirigiram à aula de Transfiguração, no segundo andar.

- Que sorriso de orelha a orelha é esse, _Almofadinhas_?

- Sevy e eu fizemos as pazes.

- Quem fez as pazes? – Perguntou _Pontas_, que havia acabado de chegar.

- Um casal de quintanistas que ninguém mais agüentava ver brigando. – Explicou Sirius com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ah, tá. – respondeu James, sem se importar muito com o assunto.

- Vem cá, _Pontas_, a troco de quê você matou a aula de poções? – Remus perguntou, pra terminar de desviar o assunto.

- Aaaahhh, eu fui buscar umas coisinhas em Hogsmead...alguns artigos de marotagem que estavam em falta...

- Opa, estoques de bomba de bosta e fogos Filibusteiro renovados? – Os olhos de Sirius brilharam, divertidamente.

- Ahã! E falando em marotagens... alguém é capaz de me dizer o porquê do _Ranhoso_ andar tão satisfeito consigo mesmo ultimamente? – James não viu os punhos de Sirius se fecharem em fúria contida, nem o profundo suspiro do maroto, na tentativa de controlar seu gênio. Remus engoliu em seco – Não sei, não, mas nem me insultando ele anda... acreditam que ele passou por mim, num corredor deserto do sexto andar, e nem pensou em me azarar? E até acho que ele rosnou alguma coisa parecida com um cumprimento... estranho, né? Eu até pensei em azarar ele, mas azarar um Snape civilizado não tem a mínima graça... – um tom divertido de pesar tomava a voz de James. Remus gaguejou uma resposta.

- Ta-talvez ele... te-tenha interesses na Grifinória... P-por isso se vê obrigado a se comportar... não acha, _Almofadinhas_? – Sirius olhou de lado para Remus, com um olhar que dizia claramente "_Você__me__paga,__lobo__safado..._"

- É, _Aluado_... talvez ele esteja gostando de alguém da Grifinória...

- O Snape? Apaixonado? Ha, conta outra... Mas vamos parar de falar daquela cobrinha sebosa e vamos pra aula de Transfiguração praticar um de meus exercícios favoritos: atormentar a Minnie e acabar com a paciência da Lily!

Os três se dirigiram para a sala de aula de Transfiguração no segundo andar. Ao chegarem lá, deram de cara com Lily, que veio correndo ao encontro dos três, com cara de quem tava pronta pra estuporar alguém.

- JAMES POTTER! Por onde você andou que não apareceu na aula de Poções?- Lily falava com o dedo apontado para o rosto de James.

- Eu..hãn... é que... cê sabe, né...hehe...- James falava com a mão na nuca completamente sem jeito_.(bem__o__jeitão__do__Goku,__quando__mente__pra__Chichi__^^)_

- Eu sabia, você faltou a aula para ir a Hogsmead de novo, comprar coisas para as suas palhaçadas!

- Não são palhaçadas, são marotagens! – Todo mundo havia parado para ver os dois discutindo.

- Marotagens ou palhaçadas, isso não importa! O que eu quero saber é quando você vai deixar Severus Snape em paz! Já perdeu completamente a graça, James, ele não fez nada, e você mal consegue olhar pra ele sem ofendê-lo e atacá-lo! - Lily estava lívida; não agüentava mais ver as criancices de James.

- Posso saber o motivo de você estar defendendo a cobrinha peçonhenta com tanta vontade? - Aquilo foi demais pra Sirius, ele agarrou James pelo colarinho e o jogou contra a parede.

- JÁ CHEGA, _PONTAS_!Eu não aguento mais isso, já virou doença, afinal de contas o que o garoto te fez?

- Você está defendendo o _Ranhoso,__Almofadinhas_? Logo você, que sempre me ajudou nas brincadeiras contra ele?- Isso fez Sirius voltar a razão, quase que ele botava tudo a perder, ele se acalmou e largou o colarinho de James.

- Não é essa a questão, James, o problema é que esse ódio todo tá te deixando cego, você tá brigando com seus amigos, com sua _namorada_, por causa disso! Você acha que vale a pena acabar com uma amizade de quase cinco anos por causa de uma implicância boba?

- Você está certo, a cobrinha não vale tudo isso... me desculpa Lily, por eu ter gritado com você.

- Sem problemas James, agora vamos entrar que a aula já vai começar.

Quando Lily e James entraram na sala de aula, Remus se aproximou de Sirius com uma expressão de pânico.

- O que foi isso, Sirius? Eu pensei que você fosse bater no _Pontas_!

- E estive muito perto disso, mais um pouco e eu não me controlava, quase botei tudo a perder... Eu não aguento mais, _Aluado_, cada vez que _Pontas_ ofende Sevy eu tenho vontade de voar no pescoço dele...

- Eu sei, _Almofadinhas_, mas você vai ter que se controlar se quiser continuar com a amizade de Pontas. – Sirius ficou furioso com as palavras de Lupin.

- Não sou eu que vou ter que me controlar! Se ele for realmente meu amigo vai ter que respeitar minhas escolhas, independentes de quais sejam! Vou falar com Severus hoje, e se ele concordar, vou abrir o jogo com _Pontas_. Daí vou ver se ele realmente é meu amigo... e se ele não aceitar Severus, daí sou quem não vai mais querer a amizade dele. – Sirius virou as costas e se dirigiu a sala.

- Sirius, espera, não seja tão radical!- Mas era tarde, Sirius já havia entrado na sala, e não restou outra coisa a Remus a não ser acompanhá-lo.

A aula transcorria como de costume, James como em qualquer aula de transfiguração pensou em sentar ao lado de Lily só para atormentar a ruivinha, mas desta vez foi um pouco diferente. Lily logo que entrou na sala sentou-se ao lado de Ellen Stewart, também da Grifinória, e a James só restou sentar ao lado de Pettigrew. Sirius entrou na sala bufando, dirigindo um olhar assassino a _Pontas__(O.O)_, que estava de costas para a porta tentando inutilmente ganhar a atenção da namorada. Sirius sentou-se num canto afastado e logo foi acompanhado por Remus.

Remus dando a aula como perdida já que não ia conseguir se concentrar com Sirius soltando farpas para o lado de James que estava alheio a essa demonstração de raiva para com ele.

- Você se importa de perder as explicações da professora, _Almofadinhas_? – Remus queria saber tudo o que estava acontecendo com seu amigo.

- Claro que não, eu nem to com cabeça pra entender alguma coisa, mas porque você perguntou?- Sirius estava curioso com a pergunta de Remus.

- O que aconteceu ontem pro Severus te tratar tão friamente pela manhã? – Sirius deu um sorriso maroto com a pergunta.

- Não conseguiu segurar a curiosidade, _Aluado_? – Remus enrubeceu murmurando um pedido de desculpas. – Sem Problema, _Lobo,_eu satisfaço sua curiosidade... acontece que Severus e eu meio que nos excedemos ontem. – Remus ficou perplexo.

- Vocês transaram?

- Claro que não, seu besta! Mas foi por pouco, e eu acho que só não aconteceu porque ele não quis...

- Viu? Exatamente o que eu disse no café, que vocês só não tinham transado por causa dele. Porque se depender de você, já teria rolado no primeiro dia de namoro. – Sirius fuzilou Remus com olhar.

- Acontece que ele tá me deixando louco! Não aguento mais, mas prometi pra ele esperar, a gente combinou de se ver depois do almoço pra conversar melhor. Pra ser sincero com você meu amigo, eu desconfio que Severus seja virgem, você precisava ver... ele ficou um tanto quanto apavorado quando eu me excedi ontem.

- Se for isso...- Remus colocou a mão no ombro de Sirius - Você sabe que vai ter que ter muita paciência com ele, né? – Sirius concordou com um aceno de cabeça- E se eu souber que você o magoou, Sirius, eu vou ficar do lado dele e não do seu, porque você sabe que está entrando em terreno perigoso. Até a pouco tempo atrás vocês eram inimigos, e agora estão namorando. Tudo isso aconteceu num curto espaço de tempo, Sirius, ele ainda deve estar um pouco com o pé atrás, com medo que seja alguma brincadeira dos marotos, e qualquer deslize seu pode magoa-lo profundamente e pôr tudo a perder. Aí, caro amigo, adeus namoro.

- Você está certo, vou conversar com ele hoje. Muito obrigado pelos conselhos.- Remus sorriu.

- Sempre que precisar estou aqui. Ah, e fale para Severus que eu gostaria muito de conhecer o Sonserino que existe por trás daquela máscara de frieza.

- Pode deixar. Agora vamos ver se pegamos pelo menos o final da explicação.

A professora McGonagall terminou a explicação e liberou a turma pro almoço. Remus e Sirius, que estava mais calmo graças a conversa de uns minutos atrás, saíram rindo das tentativas de James falar com Lily, que fingia que não ouvia os chamados do namorado e seguiu para o almoço conversando animadamente com sua amiga Alice Faulkner, também da Grifinória.

Todos almoçavam tranqüilos, com exceção de Sirius, que comia tão rápido que parecia que a comida ia sair correndo.

- Calma, ele ainda tá almoçando, não adianta de nada você correr e depois mofar esperando numa sala de aula.

- Eu sei, mas é que ele já tá com os materiais para a aula da tarde e eu não, então eu tenho que comer rápido pra dar tempo de ir buscar minhas coisas e depois me encontrar com ele.

- Faz assim, come mais devagar senão você vai se engasgar, depois vai pro seu encontro com Severus –Remus olhou pra ver se ninguém estava ouvindo a conversa dos dois – e deixa a sua mochila comigo que eu busco o que esta faltando e levo pra você. – Sirius sorriu e abraçou Remus agradecendo o favor.

- Muito obrigado, _Aluado_– Remus teve um acesso de tosse devido a faltar de ar causada pelo abraço exagerado de Sirius – Me desculpa. Pronto. Tá melhor? - Sirius dava tapinhas nas costas de Remus e ria da cara desesperada do garoto.

Depois de comer calmamente, Sirius se levantou, dando uma desculpa qualquer para seus outros amigos e saiu rumo a sala de aula que ficava no terceiro andar. Ao passar pela mesa da Sonserina fez um sinal discreto para Severus, que esperou uns cinco minutos e foi atrás. Sirius aguardava ansioso a chegada de Sevy. Cinco minutos depois ele ouviu batidas a porta.

- Entra! – Sirius não precisou ver o rosto de quem entrava para saber que era Sevy, atravessou a sala correndo se jogando nos braços do garoto, que terminava de fechar a porta, derrubando ambos no chão.

- Sirius! Você é louco! Poderia ter nos machucado. – Sirius desculpou-se com uma carinha triste, o que amoleceu completamente o coração de Severus.- Ah, você sabe que eu não consigo ficar bravo com você por muito tempo... Agora me ajuda a levantar.( _Gente,__imagina__o__Almofadinhas__com__akela__carinha__de__cachorro__pidão,__ti__meigo_ ^^)

Sirius se pôs de pé num pulo, e depois ajudou Severus. Assim que pôs Severus de pé, Sirius o abraçou possessivamente, mostrando através desse gesto toda a saudade que sentia do sonserino a sua frente.

- Tava morrendo de saudades suas, contei os minutos ansiosamente pra esse momento!

- Nossa! Tanto assim?. Mas a gente se viu ontem, foi só um dia de separação. – Severus adorava o jeito que Sirius aumentava tudo.

- Pois pra mim pareceu uma eternidade.

Sirius puxou o queixo de Severus começando um beijo calmo. Eles exploravam a boca um do outro com calma, como que para gravar o gosto que tinha. Até que Severus cortou o beijo deixando um grifinório completamente contrariado.

- Ah, Sevy, porque você parou? Tava tão bom...

- Eu sei, mas a gente veio aqui para conversar e temos pouco tempo, então vamos direto ao assunto.

- Eu pensei que a gente já tivesse conversado tudo na aula de Poções... - Severus olhou Sirius sério e o maroto achou melhor acabar logo com aquilo.- Tá bom, vem cá.

Os dois foram andando até as classes, Sirius ofereceu uma cadeira a Sevy e puxou uma pra si.

- Em primeiro lugar, Sevy, eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta... – Sirius esperou Severus assentir para continuar com o assunto.- Você é virgem?- Severus arregalou os olhos e gaguejou ao responder.

- S-s-o-u.- Severus mantinha sua cabeça baixa, temendo a reação de Sirius.

- Eu já imaginava.- Sirius encostou os dedos no queixo de Severus obrigando-o a levantar a cabeça.- E não precisa sentir vergonha disso, você não está me vendo rir, está?

- Não...

- Então. Pensando pelo lado bom, até que tem suas vantagens... afinal de contas eu vou ser o único a encostar em você, assim não preciso tá me preocupando com ninguém roubando o que é meu! - Sirius sorria de orelha a orelha_.(q__sem-vergonha__esse__Almofadinhas)_

- Possessivo...

- Tenho que ser, com um namorado lindo desses!_(^^__ti__fofu,__como__o__sirius__é__romântico,__vcs__ñ__acharam__estranho,__aí__tem!__õõ)_

_-_Só você enxerga isso. _(mentira,__eu__tbm__enxergo,__SEVY__LIIINDOOO__\o/)_

- Mentira, eu já vi um monte de garotos e garotas olhando pra você quando você passa... a questão é que você se esconde por trás dessas vestes largas. _(concordo,__gente,__imagina__o__sevy__com__uma__calça__de__couro__bem__justinha,__tudi__bom...__vamo__parar__antes__que__eu__comece__a__babar(__q__autora__tarada),__voltando__a__fic,__onde__eu__estava__mesmo?__Ah__lembrei...)_

- Tá, Sirius, se você diz...mas, mudando de assunto, que cena foi aquela na porta da sala de transfiguração?

- Você estava lá?- Sirius arregalou os olhos, agora ele tava frito.

- Claro que não, você acha que eu ia matar a aula de História da Magia? Apesar de ser chata é importante! Mas a respeito do seu escândalo, eu fiquei sabendo através de duas quintanistas da Corvinal na hora do almoço, acho que eram Marie Tyler e Amy Clavel, elas estavam comentando com umas amigas, e...

- Só podia ser, são as duas alunas mais fofoqueiras de Hogwarts...

- Isso não vem ao caso, Sirius. O que eu quero saber é o que te deu na cabeça para tentar agredir o Potter?

- Ele te ofendeu, te chamou de _cobrinha__peçonhenta._

- E para me defender você quase botou tudo a perder! Você as vezes é tão imaturo...- Sirius ficou perplexo.

- Eu não acredito nisso, eu te defendo e ainda levo esporro? Não dá pra entender você, Severus!

- Você queria que eu te agradecesse, por você quase contar para a escola toda sobre a gente, _Black?__(Xiii__O.O,__chamou__pelo__sobrenome,__só__chama__pelo__sobrenome__quando__é__sério!__Ai__que__emoção,__a__primeira__briga__do__casal!)_

- Não, _Snape_, eu jamais esperaria isso de alguém da Sonserina. – Sirius estava com tanta raiva que nem media as palavras.- Eu sabia, vocês todos são iguais, não suportam uma gentileza! Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça pra me relacionar com você!

- Provavelmente dentro do seu próprio umbigo, como sempre! Você só pensa em si mesmo! Você não mede as palavras, _Black_, não tá nem aí se elas vão magoar alguém! - Aquilo foi como um balde de água gelada para Sirius. Ele percebeu a burrada que estava fazendo e resolveu consertar antes que fosse tarde demais.

Sirius puxou sua cadeira para mais perto de Severus e o abraçou.

- Me desculpa, Sevy, eu me excedi... nem sei o que me deu pra te ofender assim... primeiro eu te defendo, e depois eu mesmo te ofendo mais ainda! Me perdoa?- Sirius fazia novamente aquela carinha de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança. Severus se desvencilhou do abraço de Sirius e cruzou os braços aborrecido.

- Não adianta fazer essa cara, Black, eu conheço todos os seus truques, ou você se esqueceu que faz cinco anos que eu sou vítima das brincadeiras suas e de seus amigos marotos.

Sirius cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso sarcástico arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Conhece todos os meus truques, é? Isso quer dizer que você vem me estudando há muito tempo, Snape?

Severus corou.

- Pelo menos desde que eu me descobri apaixonado por você.

Sirius ficou, digamos, interessado no assunto, eles nunca haviam conversado sobre como e quando se descobriram apaixonados um pelo outro. Ele descruzou os braços e virou-se para Severus perguntando.

- E quando foi que você descobriu?

- Isso não vem mais ao caso, já faz tempo, e você saber não vai mudar nada...

- Claro que vai mudar, e além do mais eu tenho o direito de saber desde quando eu sou espreitado por este Deus Celta, de cabelos e olhos negros como a noite.

- Deus Celta? Conta outra, Black!

- Ué, porque, é a minha opinião oras! Eu já te falei que você se subestima demais né? E você ainda tá me chamando pelo sobrenome, isso quer dizer que ainda tá chateado. Mas mesmo assim eu bato o pé em saber quando você se apaixonou por mim?

- Não sei, acho que eu te contar isso, só faria o seu ego, que já é exageradamente grande, aumentar.

Sirius se fez de ofendido.

- Ego exageradamente grande? Calúnia! Eu sou um grifinório extremamente modesto.

- Sim, e acromântulas são doces bichinhos de estimação.

- Sevy, eu já te falei o quanto eu odeio o seu sarcasmo?

- Não. E eu já te falei o quanto eu odeio suas crises de "eu sou o máximo e ninguém chegará aos meus pés".

- Ah! Mas isso nem você mesmo pode negar. Vamos admita que você acha o seu namorado, o mais lindo, o mais gostoso, o mais inteligente, o mais esperto, o melhor artilheiro, o mais charmoso, o mais atraente...

- E o mais modesto de Hogwarts.

- Mas você me ama mesmo assim, né ?- sirius fez beicinho.

- Desde o primeiro ano...

- Ah! Você finalmente contou e ...- então Sirius notou o que Severus acabara de dizer e ficou boquiaberto.- Primeiro ano? Cê tá falando sério? Mas exatamente quando?

- Lembra que na nossa primeira viagem de Trem, a gente dividiu uma cabine?- Sirius assentiu- Pois é, foi desde aquela vez. Não sei, acho que o seu sorriso me encantou_(2)_. A partir daí, não consegui mais tirar você da minha cabeça. Tentei, afinal achava que jamais seria correspondido, mas não consegui. Você definitivamente me enfeitiçou, Sirius Black.

- Eu sabia, meu sorriso é irresistível.- Sirius brincava, mas por dentro parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

- Tá vendo, por isso que eu não queria te contar, você não leva nada a sério.

- Eu só tava brincando amor! Quer dizer que perdi de ficar com você por quatro anos. Eu sou um besta mesmo. Mas agora eu vou recuperar o tempo perdido.

Sirius se aproximou de Severus para beijá-lo mas o mesmo desviou o rosto.

- Nem vem! Eu ainda estou chateado com você.

- Sério? Pensei que depois de todo esse tempo que eu fiquei jogando charme você iria esquecer a discussão.

- Jogando charme! Nem que você fosse uma Veela no cio.

- Agora você me ofendeu! Você está pondo a minha masculinidade em dúvida.

- Masculinidade? Qual? Sirius, se toca, você namora outro garoto. Acho que a última coisa sua que eu poderia pôr em dúvida no momento é a sua masculinidade, já que você mesmo fez isso quando me beijou pela primeira vez.

- Você tem razão, mas isso não é motivo, pra você me comparar a uma Veela no cio. Poderia ter usado um exemplo mais "delicado".- Sirius fez cara de choro.

- Tudo bem, confesso que peguei pesado... mas fique sabendo que essa sua cara chorona não vai funcionar para sempre! Agora é melhor nos irmos para a aula.

- Não sem antes você me dar um beijo...

Sirius puxou Severus pelas vestes, iniciando um beijo longo. Ao fim do beijo ele sussurrou no ouvido de Snape...

- Te amo...te amo muito, prometo fazer de tudo para não te magoar mais...

- Eu também te amo...

Sirius sentiu seu coração mais leve com a declaração de Severus. Mas franziu o cenho ao finalmente notar que Severus não estava com seu material.

- Severus! Cadê seu material? Você não estava com ele no horário do almoço?

- Estava, mas deixei atrás de uma armadura um corredor antes da sala de aula de DCAT. E o seu?

- Muito esperto! O meu? Remus vai buscar no meu dormitório o que está faltando e vai levar pra mim.

Sirius notou um lampejo estranho no olhar de Severus. Mas achou melhor deixar passar, para não acabar desencadeando outra discussão. Mas Sirius tinha certeza que aquele brilho só poderia significar uma coisa: Severus estava com ciúmes de Remus Lupin.

- Vamos, então?- chamou Severus, quebrando os pensamentos de Sirius, que assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu o sonserino até a porta. Antes de saírem os dois trocaram um breve beijo. Ao chegarem no corredor Sirius esperou Severus seguir na frente, e quando havia uma distância considerável entre os dois ele prosseguiu rumo a sala de Defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Notas da autora: Depois de qse 6 anos fdialmente ele sai do papel, na rela esse cap j tah pronto a todo esse tempo, mas eu ia esperar ele ficar amior, mas acho q acabou de um jeito digamos interessante...

Vamos as marcações na fic:

1 - a "brincadeira" ocorreu no quinto ano, mas eu adiantei para poder dar continuidade a minha historia. Se alguém não lembra q brincadeira é essa é akela q o harry ve na penseira do Snape.

2 - Lembrança da Fanfic Secret Smile da Éowin Symbelmine que ela fez pra mim... Quem quiser ler é linda e tem uma paralela Ojos asy. Uma é pov do Severus e a outra é pov do Sirius. Tem no meu perfil em Fanfics favoritas.


End file.
